Buildings protected against radiation are necessary for example in the field of medicine with rooms in which radiation occurs, i.e. proton treatment rooms, that must be shielded so that the radiation cannot leave the treatment room. In a known design, extremely thick, solid, reinforced concrete walls are used for the rooms. Such a design is extremely expensive, and in addition, dismantling the building requires a great deal of effort.
In certain circumstances, dismantling is necessary since the proton treatment equipment has a limited service life and is usually leased because it is so expensive. The time at which the devices are dismantled and hence (in certain circumstances) the building is dismantled can be predicted.